


Trivial Trivia

by Celestriakle



Series: Three Sentence Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Adventure Time, NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: Two catty housemates try to fend off boredom.





	Trivial Trivia

“Who directed the 2012 movie, The Amazing Spiderman?”

DC paused to think, tapping his claws on the glass table, then looked Clawz in the eyes as he answered with confidence, “Anthony Webb.”

Clawz sighed and folded his paws before him on the chair before saying, “No, it was Marc Webb: You’re terrible at Trivial Pursuit.”

 


End file.
